Makoto-ke
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Follow the daily life of the four Makoto siblings as they attempt to make friends, pass their exams and build romance. [Warning: Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai, OC-centered story] (UNDECIDED/ON HIATUS)


**"Follow the daily life of the four Makoto siblings as they attempt to make friends, pass their exams and build romance. [Warning: Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai, OC-centered story]"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minami-ke or anything related to anime. I do own my OCs though. Also, this contains Shoujo-ai or Yuri or Femslash and Shounene-ai or Yaoi or Slash.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _The beginning ~ a deadly introduction_

[-x-x-x-]

It was a common day during spring as the freshmen like older students were walking the cheery blossom-covered sideways. They were clad in their new uniforms and happily chatting about things that teenagers like to talk about.

Our story however take place at the other side of the town, i a multiple-story apartment building. Four people were standing in front of said building and were awing at the spectacle.

"So," the tallest of the four, who had long silky brown hair that reach her hips, started as her eyes were still glued to the building, "I am not dreaming, right?"

"Sure..." The other teenager standing beside her, whose hair was the same color as the first but was cut above the shoulder, whistled. That brunette had large round eyes with a pair of emerald green irises and was only shorter by a couple of centimeters compared to the other girl. "So," he then turned to the taller girl beside him, "what to do now, Shima-Nee?"

The brunette named Shimako turned to her younger brother and smiled. "I think we lost enough time starring. Let us get inside!" She led the way and the three younger teenagers soon followed.

The building was a classic one, not too poor nor to rich. The apartment where they were assigned had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. In other words, a cliche and boring apartment typical for anime and manga.

As the four siblings got inside and started to place their stuffs, they happily started to chat with each others. The sun has just risen at tho horizon, the day having just begun. The story of these four siblings, the Makoto, now living on their own, has just begun.

[-x-x-x-]

The four teenagers were busy cleaning their new domicile. Already one hour has passed and the youngest of the four brunettes was getting bored. He then decided to play a little game while grabbing a plastic toy camera and walked around.

He first arrived at the kitchen where plastic bags were scattered on the counter and the oldest brunette was trying to tidy them. The little boy took his camera and spoke into an imaginary microphone.

"This is the first daughter of the Makoto family, Makoto Shimako. She has long bright brown hair and is tall compared to other girls her age. She has nice proportions and is a kind and caring person. Also, Shimako-Nee-chan has 19 years and is a junior in college. She is studying geography and territory department."

Said girl lifted her head before smiling at her younger brother. "Playing the interviewer as I see..." She then waved at the camera before returning back into her task. "Good luck then, dear Journalist-chan~"

Shimako was clad in a sky blue short-sleeve dress with knee-length skirt. She had a apron over it, covering it from getting too dirty. Being the oldest of the siblings, she likes to dress like this, not too complex or gaudy.

The younger boy just smiled before walking into the living room. There, he met one of his older brother who was cleaning the glass windows. He once again brought the microphone near his mouth.

"You have in front of you the first son of the Makoto, namely Makoto Yaya. Yaya-Nii-chan has bring brown hair cut above his shoulders and usually attached in a pair of tails or they liked to say twin-tails. He is a girly boy kind of person regarding the appearance due to his petite body and childish face. Well, even his name sound girly. Yaya-Nii-chan is carefree and energetic."

Said boy turned to the reporter. "Heya! Watcha doing? A documentary." Yaya smiled as he made a twirl on his toes ans made a pose by closing an eye and made a 'v' with his fingers. "I guess Yaya shall use his power to summon a powerful ally as to help you with your deadly task."

The youngest boy sweatdropped before speaking once again into the microphone. "Despite being 17 years-old and in third year of high school, Yaya-Nii-chan is still a Chuunibyo."

Yaya chuckled as he took an eyepatch and used it to hide his left eye. "Good luck to you, dear little demon. You can call me anytime if you need assistance with a deadly task. This Dark Wizard Yami will do anything for his lil' brother."  
His outfit was composed of a white shirt and a red Tracksuit whose top was unzipped.

 _'Weirdo...'_

After excusing himself so that the older boy could resume his task, either cleaning the windows or doing a magical incantation, the reporter continued to walk around their new apartment. It was not that large but it was more than enough for them.

The young boy soon arrived at the first room to see another brown-haired boy who was classing few books on the shelves. He then cleared his throat before speaking into the 'audience'.

"Over there is the second son, Makoto Samuko. I know what you might be thinking about his name but he really is a he. Ask our parents why they named us in girly names." The reporter then cleared his throat once again. "So, as i said, Samu-Nii-chan is 16 years-old and is a second year in high school. He has past-ear spiky dark brown hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He is tall but has a thin build."

"Hey!" The older boy glared dagger at the camera. "What do you think you are doing? Filming me without my approbation."

The young Journalist shivered before running into the kitchen and clung to their sister. "Shima-Nee-chan! Samu-Nii-chan is being mean once again."

"What the hell, Haruka?" The older boy ran after him and gave him a death glare as Shimako was patting his head. Samuko let go of a sigh. "Shimako... I know that you want to protect him, but Haruka will never become a man if you always spoil him like this."

Haruka started to sob. "Shimako-Nee-chan..." He gave the taller girl a big pair of pleading watery eyes.

The older girl just smiled and patted his head before looking at Samuko. "Come on, Samuko. We could spoil our little brother a little. He is so cute and innocent."

"But he's already 10 for damn sake! At 10, Yaya and I didn't cry anymore. We have even got our own room while he..." The brown-haired boy pointed at his brother. "...is still sleeping with you. Shimako, you have to teach him how to become a man!"

As they continued to argue, the last member of the Makoto family rushed into the kitchen in panic. "What? What is going on? Ragnarok? Redemption? Perhaps the Scouring war has begun."

Samuko sighed. "There is no such thing as...Ragnacook or that."

"Ragnarock!" Yaya corrected.

"Whatever I don't care!" The boy yelled. "Anyway, we were talking about turning Haruka into a man!"

"But Haruharu is so cute." The older boy replied as he walked to the petite boy. "It would be a waste to not let him enjoy his childhood."

"But why dressing him in a dress?" Samuko screamed.

True enough, the youngest Makoto was clad in a dark Gothic Lolita dress. His lips curled into a childish smile. "That's 'coz Haru has a petite body and childish face so dresses look great on him."

The spiky-haired boy facepalmed. _'Oh my ghost! This family is full of weirdo!'_ He slowly parted his fingers to allow him to have view. The scene looked more like two older sisters were spoiling their younger sister. He mentally screamed before pointing at his brother. "Yaya too should act more manly!"

Yaya tilted his head. "What do you mean? I am always wearing boy's clothes.".

"You should just untie that damn twin-tail and cut your hair."

"No way!" The boy held his hair in a protective manner. "Beside, there is no law saying that boys can't tie their hair and choose their own hairstyles. After all, 'clothes don't make the monks'. Beside, my hair is the source of my healing power. Cataclysm will follow if i ever cut them."

 _'I give up!'_ Samuko facepalmed once again before walking in the direction of the door.

"Samuko, are you going out?" Shimako asked and ran to catch the younger before handing him a purse. "While you're at it, could you buy us a bottle of milk and some cabbages."

Haruka's face turned pale at the mention of food. "C-cabbage?"

The older girl just smiled to him. "Come on, Haru-chan! They are good for the health."

"B-but... Haru really doesn't like vegetables..."

"Hehe!" Samuko however had a smug grin on his face. "Heard that, 'Haru-chan'! Vegetables are good for your health."

The response came in as the petite boy started to sob. Yaya then patted his head and gave him a thumb up. "Worry not, my little demon! You will overcome it just like me, the Great Wizard has defeated the abominable cheeze."

"Eeeh!" The only sane boy rolled his eyes. "Says Mr. 'I am too scared of fishes to even touch or eat them'."

"But fishes are scary!" Yaya pouted back. "They are embodiment of the Lord of Hell himself."

"Whatever..." Samuko rolled his eyes before walking toward the door. "I'm out!" He souted. Once outside, the boy who was clad in a baggy pant and hoody coat started to run toward the nearest mall. He sighed. _'What a weird family we are...'_ He gazed at the sky an instant. _'I wonder if we will be able to survive on our own...'_


End file.
